fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Wii U
The Wii U ( ) is Nintendo's sixth home console and the direct successor to the Wii. The Wii U returns with many of the Wii's defining features such as the usage of Wii Remotes and accessories, Wii Motion Plus, Wii Balance Board, Nintendo Wi-Fi, and the Nintendo E-Shop. The most defining new trait is the Wii U GamePad which supports a touch screen. It allows users to play on the mini LCD display allowing Off-TV gameplay and alternative play for certain games. The Wii U is the first Nintendo system able to render high-definition graphics, allowing smoother and more detailed graphics. It is backwards compatible, able to play all Wii games but cannot use any Nintendo GameCube controller unless one would count the separate Nintendo GameCube adapter that only works with Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. The console was first released on November 18, 2012. The Wii U Menu operating system interface is designed the same as its predecessor, evoking the feeling of TV channels. Separate channels are graphically displayed in a grid and are navigated using the pointer capability of the Wii Remote. *''Software Icon'', which allows users to play. The empty game icon displays a logo or image title of a Wii U game that is inserted or downloaded. Upon selecting the application a still image of that game is displayed while the game loads. A small audio clip of a song from the game may also play. *''Mii Maker'' allows users to create and customise avatars, which can be used in several Wii games. All Miis created in this channel can be used in other games. The Wii U channel features more customization options for all customizable parts than the Wii. Miis can be transferred from the Wii to the Wii U while the 3DS and Wii U can swap Miis with each other. *''Wii U Chat'' users use the Wii U GamePad's front-facing camera to video chat with registered friends. While video chatting, only the Wii U GamePad is essentially needed, since the application is compatible with Off-TV Play. Users can also draw on the GamePad during a chat session. *''Wii Menu Channel'' changes the system formatting into a Wii styled one. From this menu, players can play Wii games or any Wii Channel that has been transferred to the Wii U. Certain channels cannot be transfered. *''Daily Log'' displays all games that have been played daily and their respective total time played on a daily or monthly basis. *''Miiverse'' is a social networking service which allows players to freely post anything about games that they are currently playing, brag about achievement, and even ask for help on certain games. Players can also post their own hand-drawn pictures from the game pad to the Miiverse. As of November 8, 2017, this service has since been discontinued. *''Nintendo eShop'' returns allowing players to download eShop games, full digital games, and purchase DLC that is free or costs money.. *The Nintendo TVii allows players to control and watch TV networking shows provided that the user has a proper TV plan with a cable provider. This service has been discontinued since August 11, 2015. Fire Emblem-related No direct Fire Emblem titles were released for the Wii U. A spinoff game, Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE, was announced in 2013 by Nintendo, developed by Atlus and published by Nintendo on December 26, 2015 in Japan and 2016 worldwide. The game features numerous characters from the Fire Emblem series. The Fire Emblem makes a reappearance in the Super Smash Bros. series in the 4th iteration of Smash; Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Six Fire Emblem characters are playable in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U: Marth, Ike, Lucina, Robin, Roy (as DLC), and Corrin (as DLC). Lyndis returns as an assist Trophy, while Chrom appears in Robin’s Final Smash. Castle Siege returns from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and a brand new stage, Colosseum, pays homage to the Arenas from various Fire Emblem games. External links *Section on Nintendo Wiki *Wikipedia's article about Wii U Category:Game consoles